


Floating in The Sky

by BrandyBlackTea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBlackTea/pseuds/BrandyBlackTea
Summary: 2018.8.17





	Floating in The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.8.17

夏日的晴空透着摄人心魄的蓝，喷气飞机温吞地留下一道又白又长的轨迹。阳光覆盖在广场上，掠过的飞鸟在地面上落下一道转瞬即逝的剪影。Saeran站在游乐园门口的树荫下，手里捏着张被汗水浸软的情侣套票，舌尖润过干裂的嘴唇。他不自然地垂头看了眼时间，然后拿出一把小梳子，又一次整理着已经无可挑剔的发型。  
这是他第一次来游乐园，也是第一次约会，没人能在两个第一次面前还能保持冷静。虽然已经做足了Saeyoung替他精心准备的约会攻略（他并不确定是否可以相信自家的光棍哥哥），但就算是这些为数不多的理论知识，也几乎都被胃里翻搅的蝴蝶蚕食殆尽了。  
手机屏幕突然亮了起来，是她发来的消息：Saeran，回头^-^  
他局促地望过去，不远处有人兴奋地冲他招了招手——她蹬着红色漆皮鞋轻快地走来，蕾丝袜包裹着纤细的脚踝，轻盈的裙摆在风中扬起又荡下，粉红爱心墨镜和樱桃红嘴唇调皮地隐匿在晃动的白色洋伞中，她夺走了大部分年轻人，尤其是年轻男性的目光——当然其中也包括他自己，这让他薄荷色的眼里划过一丝失落和阴翳。  
“嗨，Saeran，昨晚睡得好吗？”她抬手把他拢进这把小伞里，后者立刻接了过来，她从口袋里拿出了一块手帕，轻轻地替他擦着脸，“怎么出了那么多汗，等很久了吗？”  
“呃，没有，我也刚到，”他心虚地移开目光，补充说，“我昨天睡得很好。”  
“是吗？”她眨了眨眼，忽然撅起嘴，闷闷不乐地说，“哦，那看来好像只有我一个人兴奋得睡不着呢。”  
“什么？”Saeran像受惊的小动物一样瞪大了眼睛，“不、我不是这个意思！我——”  
她朝前走了一步，使他们的鞋头碰撞在一起。她用手指把墨镜褪到鼻尖，露出了自己小鹿一样惹人怜爱的眼睛，交缠的二氧化碳比潜伏在空气里的热浪更使人神志不清，她看着他无措的样子，终于露出一个狡黠的笑来，“我都知道，Saeran，瞧你的黑眼圈，都已经挂到嘴角啦。”  
“对不起，我太紧张了……”Saeran磕磕巴巴地说，“你……你今天真好看，我很喜欢。”  
“你也是，”她小声地咕哝着，将手环上了他的腰，柔软的脸颊贴着他的锁骨，仿佛是某种宣示主权的方式，“看到那边的女孩子了吗，她盯着你看了足足有两分钟了。”  
“唔，真的吗？”Saeran吃惊地问，视线却一秒钟都没从恋人的身上挪开，她吃醋的样子真是犯规的可爱，“那看来我得做些什么了。”  
“嗯？”她毫无防备地抬眼看他，Saeran顺势低下头，猝不及防地将她的尾音吞进嘴里。金属镜框冰凉地贴在脸上，激起了他岩浆般的热意，他探出舌尖，幼犬一样轻柔地舔舐着她，甜丝丝的樱桃味像冰激凌缓慢地在嘴里化开，他如愿地感受着她更加紧密的拥抱。  
“你变坏了，”分开之后她喘息着说，隔着墨镜也没能掩盖掉脸上的红晕，他心满意足地看着她泛着水光的嘴唇，“这些都是和谁学来的？”  
不是这样的，Saeran想，他还是他，从来都没有变坏，他只是很有耐心而已。  
“是和梦里的你。”他诚实地说。

+++  
“如果这是我们人生的最后一天，你想对我说什么？”  
“呃……什么？”  
她困惑地扭头去看Saeran，这才后知后觉地发现自打他们坐上跳楼机开始，自家男友就保持着一种不同寻常的沉默，他的脸色差极了，就算透过粉红色镜片她也能察觉到这一点，“你在害怕吗？”她宽慰地握住他沁满冷汗的手，“别担心，这绝不会是——不过就算是也没有关系，你不觉得这样还挺浪漫的吗？”  
气氛忽然陷入一场死寂，他的脸色变得更差了，“不不不，太危险了，起码你不可以，”他看起来快哭了，“这可怎么办，我们现在下去还来得及吗？”  
“不会有事的，宝宝，”她温柔又耐心地哄他，如果可以真想给他一个拥抱或是吻，Saeran每次都会吃那一套，“对不起，我错了，这一点都不浪漫，我只是吓吓你的。”  
“我宁愿这是我的最后一天，而不是你的，”他置若罔闻地自语道，仿佛被困在用悲伤铸就的铜墙铁壁中，砸穿了拳头也别想让他把自己放出来，“你知道你对我来说有多重要。”  
“好吧，Saeran，”她疲惫地叹了一口气，终于使出了杀手锏，“我爱你。”  
“呜……我想再听一次。”  
“我爱你，Saeran，没有人比我更爱你啦。”  
“我也是！”Saeran快乐又痛苦地说，又带着一种类似奔赴战场的悲壮，“好吧，我可以的，我做好准备了，但是请千万不要松开我的手。”  
她冲他笑了起来，把那只鲶鱼一样湿得打滑的手握得更紧了些，下一秒，嘈杂的电铃响了起来，双脚脱离地面，视野缓缓抬高，“起飞啦——”她欢快地宣布说，他们像是搭载着一艘小型火箭，伴随着惊叫声中一同轻盈地冲上了云端。  
Saeran从跳楼机上下来的时候像是被抽光了骨头，这也许是他迄今为止的人生中最漫长的五分钟（其实还有别的，但他现在不会再去回想起那些了）。不过值得庆幸的是，尽管摇摇晃晃的，他至少还能维持着双腿直立的人类形态把自己放到路边的长椅上，应该比那些一下来就抱着垃圾桶狂吐的人体面不少吧。  
“你还好吗？”她举着两个还冒着凉气的香草甜筒小跑到他身边，Saeran接过一个，病恹恹地把脑袋枕到她的大腿上。  
“……我头好晕。”他瓮声瓮气地说，却一口把冰激淋球咬掉了三分之一。  
“对不起，我不知道你害怕这个，我应该早点问你的。”她把手覆在他樱白色的头发上，指尖从头皮慢慢滑向发梢，Saeran闭上眼睛，感受着微弱的电流顺着他的脊椎骨一路往下，他舒服得快要睡着了。  
“没关系，”他过了一会才说，“不管天空还是海洋，我都想和你一起去。”  
“我们会一起去的，”她说，“去任何你想去的地方。”  
他们用一些无关痛痒的话来消磨正午时光，恋人之间的絮语向来属于他们自己，不需要寻找意义。她的声音越来越轻，直到变成小猫一样的细喃，抚摸着他的手也慢慢停住不动。Saeran睁开眼睛，发现她已经睡着了。她太困了，甚至还没来得及吃完一个冰激凌，融化的奶油顺着甜筒流到她的手背上，Saeran小心翼翼地起身，握住那只手，舔掉那些变得更加甜腻的奶油，然后扶着她的脑袋，慢慢地靠到自己肩膀上去。

+++  
Saeran也不知不觉睡着了，他可能睡了很久，把晴天都睡成了阴天。他迷茫地睁开眼睛，无意间发现肩膀失去了它应有的重量。午后稍显闷热的风将他彻底唤醒，心脏忽然像是被紧紧攫住，他焦急地环顾四周，一次又一次，可无论多努力地捕捉视野中的微小像素，也寻不到自己渴望看到的身影。  
她不见了，没有预兆，没有理由，他还记得融化的奶油和樱桃唇膏的味道，他开始怀念它们，可是她不见了，快过一阵风吹散一个梦，一颗晨星燃成碎末与尘埃，他也许不配拥有幸福，也不配拥有她，甚至不配拥有这个梦，他失去一切，就像未曾拥有过。  
厚厚的铅云积压在头顶，仿佛时刻会下起雨来。他万念俱灰地垂着头，像个被遗弃的玩具，直到一双鲜亮的红色漆皮鞋晃进眼里。  
“你醒啦？想来一些——”她伸出手，一个毫无征兆的拥抱撞碎了她的问话，“唔，酸橙可乐吗……”他从来没使那么大的劲抱过她，仿佛少用几分力她就会溜走似的，喉间挤出隐隐的抽泣声，她悬着一只手，不明所以地用另一只顺了顺恋人颤抖的脊背，“Saeran……？”  
“……你去哪里了？”他花了好一会才把呼吸平复下来，心有余悸地嗫嚅道，“我打给了你好多电话，可是你一个都没接，为什么不接，我好害怕，害怕你会不会……”  
“我不会，Saeran，”她笃定地说，手指轻快地揉搓着他的脑袋，把浅浅的樱桃红印到他的耳朵上，然后它开始变烫，“我不会。”  
午休后的糟糕情绪来得快走得也快，没抱一会Saeran就热得难耐，接下了可乐，瓶身凝结的水珠前赴后继地滚落到地上，他在仰头灌饮料的时候才发现她手里正抓着一串气球，这也许是她没接电话的原因，他感到了一阵莫大宽慰，“这些是从哪来的？”  
“你是说这个吗？”她费力地扯了扯气球的绳子，“我在路边捡的，它们缠在一棵树上了，我把它们抢救了下来。”  
Saeran若有所思地抬起头，然后也走上前去扯住了那堆绳子，“气球很危险。”他忽然开口。  
“咦，为什么？”  
“起风的时候它们也许会带着你一起飞走。”他一本正经地说。  
她看了看气球，又看了看Saeran，一下子笑得把脸埋进了他的怀里，她真不该选在上周和他一起看飞屋环游记。“Saeran，你真可爱。”她在笑声中艰难地点评道，过了好一会才抬起头，清了清嗓说，“既然这样，那我也绑几个在你手上吧，这样我们就可以一起飞走了。”  
这是个好主意。Saeran点点头，被绑完的手顺势扣住了她的，他仍旧不确定他们究竟是会飞走还是留下，但这已经不重要了，重要的是他们在一起，这样就够了。

+++  
没有阳光的午后一切都变得温和了不少，他们开始把时间真正地花在更多的游乐项目中，充满无所事事的快乐和相映成趣的意外——所有人都应该知道，游乐园的乐趣从来都不在于它本身——他们在镜子迷宫中无数次撞到头了。他们在激流勇进中把衣服打湿，然后在挤满儿童的旋转木马上悠闲地风干。她在鬼屋被工作人员抓住了肩膀，他下一秒把那个人的胳膊拧得差点脱臼。她在飞镖区前许诺他打中多少个气球就奖励多少个吻，他只打中五个，却依旧得到了十个吻，它们散布在游乐园的各个角落里，以不同的方式交换着彩虹糖或者冰激凌的甜味，有许多人看到了，更多的人没有。  
天空忽然下起暴雨来，持续仅仅五分钟便停住了，风趁此彻底吹散云层，让阳光再次倾泻下来。他们玩累了就坐在被烤得发白的喷泉池边，用气球和自己把水面映成斑驳的彩色。他们仔细清点着并没有什么价值的战利品，把棒棒糖塞进嘴里，带着幼稚的猫耳朵和兔耳朵一起自拍，他们把聊天室里的头像和背景都换成彼此，然后将多余的发箍送给过路投来艳羡目光的小女孩。  
暮色席卷的时候他们坐在无人问津的一隅安静地荡秋千，锈迹斑斑的铁索在头顶上吱呀地叫，远处是令人沉醉的蜂蜜色黄昏，大半的夕阳都已经没进了地平线，时间依旧不停地滴答向前，但它绝不忍心让自己走得太快。  
“Saeran，”她问，“你累了吗？”  
“有一点，”Saeran说，“但是我很开心，这是我人生中第二开心的一天。”  
“唔，那最开心的呢？”  
他笑了笑，忽然凑到她耳边，“是你第一次主动亲我的那天。”  
她迅速地撇开头，欲盖弥彰地轻咳了两声，试图掩盖突然落在脸上的两片火烧云。  
“我还想再来一次，”Saeran又说，他的脸颊也开始升温，“我们可以等到圣诞节的时候，或者，或者是你想我的任何一天。”  
“这可怎么办，”她重新看向他，眼睛亮晶晶的，透过其中Saeran只看到了他自己，她困扰地说，“我们可能每天都得过来啦。”  
Saeran蓦地听到“咚”的一声，从他左胸口的位置传来——也许是一头胡闹的小鹿撞翻了他心里上涌的气泡水，剧烈的甜蜜像小溪一样在他体内欢快地流淌。  
“啊，”他突然站了起来，“现在几点了？”  
“快七点了，怎么了？”  
“还来得及，”Saeran不由分说地去握她的手，“跟我来！”  
他们朝着夕阳下沉的边界不断奔跑，穿过人流，穿过中央喷泉，穿过陷入沉眠的游乐设施，从游乐园的这一端奔向那一端。她紧紧地握着他的手，似乎无论多少次她都会这样不问缘由、不计后果地跟着他，给他信任，给他爱，给他她自己。他们没能像动画里一样浪漫地起飞，男孩的超人梦想再也不会比此刻来得更加强烈。  
手腕上系着气球的线绳很快被风冲散，色彩斑斓地往高空飞去，Saeran回头看着它们越飘越远，无意间发现她正冲着自己笑——他该怎么形容那个笑，仿佛她此刻是世界上最幸福的人，而就算是他只能够屈居第二。  
恍惚间他意识到自己也许并不需要成为超人，不需要成为任何会飞的超级英雄，他只需要做Saeran，她爱的Saeran。

+++  
他们赶在漫长的队伍前跳上了摩天轮，在最后一刻，Saeyoung的约会攻略终于散发出一丝价值的光辉，Saeran发自内心地感谢自己还算靠谱的哥哥。  
天光渐渐失温，几近消融的暮色笼罩着夏日傍晚的城市，属于黑夜的灯火以肉眼可见的速度被点亮——在近三百英尺的上空，他们看到灯火通明的C&R大厦，看到Zen时常演出的剧院，看到Yoosung就读的SKY大学，还有一些他们看不见、却依旧在暗处努力发光的地方，没人找到他们，却有人记住他们。他们如同一颗一颗串联在一起的恒星，相隔遥远，却又密不可分。  
“我们现在升到多高了？”Saeran略显局促地问，此刻他正目不转睛地盯着窗外，像是在等待着某个恰当时机。  
她疑惑地“嗯”了一声，伸手捧着Saeran的脸让他看向自己，“如果怕错过登顶*的话，我们为什么不现在就开始呢？”  
他愣了一会，诧异地瞪大了眼睛，“你知道这个？”随即便感到一阵强烈的沮丧，“你是不是和别人……呜……”  
“我——”她拖了一个长音，把他的心吊到嗓子眼后，又笑嘻嘻地说，“秘密。”他十分挫败地垂着头，像个漏了气还被踢了好几脚的皮球，她轻轻晃着他的脸，忍不住安慰道，“别想那些啦，至少我们现在在一起不是吗？”  
烟花上升发出尖锐的嘶鸣，Saeran忽然抬起头，深呼吸着，闭起微微泛红的眼睛，在夜空被点亮的瞬间不顾一切地吻了过去。巨大的烟花隔着玻璃在他们身旁绽开，她望着他，待到火焰冷却后眼里依旧落满星辰，Saeran没有看到这些，但他一定知道。他把指尖埋进她的长发，从温柔地轻吮，慢慢化作深切地纠缠，他们越来越热，身上像是淋满了蜂蜜般黏腻厚重，但他们并没有分开，再也没有人能将他们分开。  
Saeran昏昏沉沉地从摩天轮里走出来，夏日的晚风从他身上温吞地流过去，“好热……”他含糊不清地嘟哝着，“身体也是，好奇怪……”  
“怎么了，”她用手背贴了贴他的额头，“你不舒服吗？”  
他迷茫地摇了摇头，手指不停拉扯着衬衫领子，“我只是觉得身体很热，但是和白天的那种热又不太一样，里面像是有一团火在烧，烧得我好难受……”说着，Saeran便低下头去，雪白的皮肤腾出一层蜜桃色的醉意，“但不知道为什么，只有和你在一起的时候才会有这种感觉，我希望，我希望……”他的声音变得越来越小，“我希望你可以摸一摸我的身体，还有……呃，天哪，我在说什么，我不能——”  
“Saeran，”她的目光复杂极了，欲言又止地问，“你不知道这个？”  
“抱歉……”他闷闷地说，手指纠结不已地搅在了一起，“要是你知道的话可以告诉我吗？”  
“没关系，”她笑了笑，掀开他额头的碎发，印上了一个充满慈爱的吻，“夜还很长，让我慢慢告诉你吧。”

 

*在摩天轮最高处接吻就会永远在一起。


End file.
